1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of communications systems, and more particularly in one exemplary aspect, to wireless systems that allow user devices to authenticate to wireless networks (e.g., cellular networks, WLANs, WMANs, etc.) using access control clients.
2. Description of Related Technology
This relates generally to wireless systems such as systems in which devices communicate using cellular networks.
Wireless systems are used to provide voice and data services to user devices such as cellular telephones and computers.
Wireless devices are typically provided with Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards. When a SIM card is manufactured, the SIM card is not tied to any particular user's account. During a typical SIM card activation process, a user's account at a carrier is tied to the SIM card. A device that contains a SIM card that has been activated in this way can be used to obtain network services from the carrier.
It may not always be desirable to require the use of SIM cards. For example, a user might want to purchase wireless services even when the user is not able to easily obtain a SIM card.
Additionally, expensive wireless (e.g., cellular) devices are commonly subsidized for the customer; i.e., sold to a customer at a loss such that the carrier can recoup the cost of the subsidy with a service contract. Carrier subsidy practice enables carriers to embed the true cost of expensive devices within a reasonable service fee, paid over a contract period, thus enabling a broader market for consumption. The term “subsidy lock” as used herein refers generally and without limitation to the mechanism by which the device is locked to operate only with the appropriate carrier. In existing solutions, subsidy lock is difficult to enforce, as the SIM card is locked to the carrier, not the device itself.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved methods and apparatus via which to provide users with the ability to obtain and use wireless network services. Moreover, it would be desirable to improve the ability to enforce subsidy locking within a wireless network.